<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddles by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718906">cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a request by anon asking if i could write a fic where beetlejuice gets some cuddles. this was intended to be soft, but ended up a little bit more angsty. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on mar. 13, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Can I request some soft beej getting some nice cuddles?</p><p>Hey this is the person who requested the beej cuddles it is an x reader!</p><p>i may have misread “soft” and heard “angsty”… oops.</p><p>why does it feel like every time i write beej i feel like my characterization of him has changed?? i’m blaming that on character growth B)</p><p>801 words</p><p>cw: gnreader. angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>beetlejuice was perhaps the greatest hugger of all time. there was just something so comforting about his hugs.<br/>he would wrap his arms, sometimes more than the human amount, around you like he was keeping you steady. he’d have the perfect combination of leaning into you and letting you lean into him. he would hold you tightly, but not in a way that hurt, and he would eliminate any physical awkwardness as soon as he noticed it.<br/>beetlejuice was an artist, and his hugs were his masterpieces.<br/>but he was horrible at receiving hugs. <br/>he never expected anyone to ever give him hugs, even though you made it clear to him that you are quite the hugger, so he was always thrown off by your arms around him. you suspected that part of the reason was that he liked being in control of situations, and with his arms trapped, he was inhibited.<br/>you would try to make him more comfortable by sneaking your arms in between his and his body, and hugging from there. yet still, he stood there, in simple shock, often with his arms frozen in place.<br/>you couldn’t figure out how to avoid this, and him hugging you was always more satisfying, so you rarely initiated the hugs anymore.<br/>beetlejuice gazed out of the darkened window of the attic. he didn’t seem to actually be looking at something outside, as he lightly clamped his pinky finger between his teeth. perhaps he was looking at his own reflection in the glass. perhaps he wasn’t actually paying attention to any visual stimuli.<br/>you liked looking at your boyfriend when he didn’t know you were watching. it sometimes felt like he was putting on a bit of a performance for you, and seeing him like this reminded you that he wasn’t.<br/>but today wasn’t quite so enjoyable to see him. beetlejuice liked dressing up. especially after the breathers in his family took him shopping. he had developed this oddly charming sense of style that combined a lot of aspects from alternative fashion, with a more classy, retro style. he enjoyed wearing skirts, chokers, plainly patterned button ups, and even a red lip from time to time.<br/>but today he was in gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt, probably stolen from charles, with a ratty looking jacket thrown over it. whenever beetlejuice knew you were coming over, he’d try a little harder with his appearance. granted, he didn’t yet know you were here, but it was still disheartening.<br/>worst of all was his hair. it was purple.<br/>beetlejuice’s hair acted as a bit of a mood ring. with green being happy, red being angry, and yellow being embarrassed, purple meant he was depressed. and with this deep of a shade that you saw meant he was spiraling.<br/>you had only seen this happen once before, soon after the two of you had started dating. he had felt like he wasn’t good enough for you. you had just recently gotten to a point where you thought that wasn’t an issue any more, but maybe not.<br/>you shifted on your feet, and beetlejuice finally noticed you, from the corner of his eye.<br/>he turned to face you, and you were able to see the tears about to break free. beetlejuice rubbed his eyes to get rid of them. “y/n…” his voice sounded rougher than usual, like this was the first time he had spoken in hours.<br/>you made your way to his side. “i’m sorry i didn’t call or anything, i just felt like something, like something was off. so i came here as soon as i got off work.” you grasped his hand.<br/>he lowered his head, resting it against your arm. you noticed his hair turned to an ever so slightly lighter shade.<br/>”what’s going on, beej?” your voice was rich with concern.<br/>beetlejuice muttered something into your arm.<br/>”my love, i couldn’t hear you. what did you say?”<br/>he lifted his head and repeated quietly, “i don’t really want to talk about it right now.”<br/>you nodded. looking around the room, you noticed the old love seat in the corner. pointing at it you said, “let’s go over there, right, love?”<br/>he obliged, mostly leaning on you as he walked over to the sofa.<br/>you sat down, and pulled beetlejuice close to you. you tilted towards him and drew his legs across your lap. you held him in your arms.<br/>beetlejuice didn’t freeze, he didn’t pull away. he leaned into you, resting his head on your shoulder.<br/>-he softly shuddered with his tears. a lone drop made its way down your face.<br/>you ran your fingers through your lover’s slowly lightening hair, massaging his scalp.<br/>after sitting there in solemn bliss for some amount of time, beetlejuice whispered, “thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>